The Wrong Address
The Wrong Address During a seemingly normal delivery, Chowder's gut instincts lead him and Mung on a non-stop adventure through a strange and unfamiliar part of town. Will they make the delivery? Find out in this epic tie-in-with-the-next-episode adventure! Plot Mung and the gang finish making a Roast Most for a customer and now He and Chowder need to deliver it. Mung gives Chowder the map with detailed instructions on how to get to the customer's home, but Chowder eats it. Mung tells Chowder that they must now navigate by Chowder's gut instincts. Listening to his gut, Chowder leads Mung all across the city. As they drive, they see several police cars pass by. These police cars are part of the plot of The Wrong Customer, which is going on at this same time. They end up in a very weird and strange part of Marzipan City, which neither of them have ever been to before. Mung parks the car and reminds Chowder to remember that they parked next to a mime. They carry the Roast Most up the stairs of the building that Chowder is sure is the customer's home. They knock on the door but the man there says that he didn't order the roast and slams the door in their faces. Suddenly, an enormous rat bursts out of the wall and chases them down the stairs. Mung decides that they should get the Roast Most back to the car but they then discover that the car is missing. Mung notices a gang of odd-looking people and asks them about the car but they only laugh at him. Losing his temper, Mung slaps the soda can out of one of the gang's hand. The man becomes very upset, claiming that Mung "killed" the can (although it was actually okay). Mung and Chowder start running with the Roast-Most, the gang and the rat right behind them. Mung and Chowder stop a car and hitch a ride in the Pig Lady's car. The rat also jacks the car in order to chase after Mung and Chowder. The Pig Lady starts unloading a can of pepper spray on Mung, Chowder, and the Roast, revealing that she is a Pepper Spray Saleswoman and has an entire bag full of cans. The rat jumps into their car and Mung attacks it with pepper spray, only for it to spray him back. Eventually, the Pig Lady is sprayed and she loses control of the car and they crash. It is then revealed that the rat was the one who ordered the Roast-Most all along and that Chowder's gut was actually right. The rat pays Mung only for the Pig Lady to take Mung's money for all of the pepper spray that was used and gives him one last spray before leaving. Upon arriving back home, they find the kitchen to be destroyed and Truffles being taken away by the police. Trivia/Goofs *When one of the thugs picks up the can after Mung knocks it out of his hand, he says something that sounds like "Screw you". *In a foreign version of the episode, instead of talking backwards, the thugs just talk in fast motion. **While in the Chinese dub, the thugs speak normally instead. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-07-27-02h36m39s9.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes